


Snow Day

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Winter, taking liberties with Yavin IV’s climate, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe celebrate the snowfall together.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First gift for MidgardianNerd, who had a tough time. Hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. Sorry it’s so short.

Snowfalls on Yavin IV were often beautiful to behold, the snow clinging to the trees and the ground, and it seemed to be deeper than usual. Even as Ben headed down towards Poe’s house he couldn’t help but be relieved; he had been trapped in what had felt like an eternity of lectures about Jedi lore and everything else — and not even the interesting sort of Jedi lore, that was the worst part. Despite being effectively wiped out, Ben couldn’t help but be excited for spending time with Poe.

He headed down the path towards Poe’s house, not walking but practically running towards it, until he reached where Poe and BB-8 were coming out the front door.

”Poe! Poe!” Ben practically threw his arms around Poe, before drawing away grinning. “It’s snowing!”

”I know!” Poe was grinning back, the sort of grin that suggested that he adored Ben beyond all measure. It was a sort of grin that Ben never got tired of, not truly, because knowing it was directed at him let him know that he was very much loved and cherished and adored. Being surrounded with Poe’s love, their love, was amazing. 

Ben gestured towards the snowfall, which was already building up from a fine coating to something more substantial. “I’ve got an idea!”

”I’m open for anything you’ve got.” Still that look in Poe’s eyes, like Ben was precious beyond measure. Ben loved it, loved those gentle, caring eyes for perhaps the sweetest man in the galaxy.

”I was thinking about it,” Ben said, “While I was in one of those lectures. You don’t really know how much I wanted to get out of there.”

”I have a good idea.”

Ben laughed. “What if we took some time to just enjoy the snow? Snowmen, sledding...anything, really.”

”Sounds like fun.”

***

Making snowmen wasn’t as easy as it looked in the holofilms, but Ben got the foundations together, and stood back if only to admire the beginnings of his handiwork. They would need the decorations, but Poe had some there to put on the snowman, as well as a scarf. Before long, they’d put a face to the snowman and a scarf on him, and they stood stand back and admire their handiwork. It was a little awkward looking, of course; Ben couldn’t say that he was used to making snowmen, at least not that often, but the snowman looked genuinely good. Cheerful, actually. They took a holo of it, and Ben had a feeling it would be one of his favorite holos from the winter.

***

It was later that they had a snowball fight. Well, tried to. Ben couldn’t help but worry about hurting Poe, so a lot of his attempts were weak at best.

“Think you’re going a bit easy on me?” A mischievous, cocky grin came across Poe’s face in that moment.

Ben grinned back. “I’ll show you easy!”

Poe laughed, loud, happy, even as the snowball hit him, and Ben found he was just...stars, he was beautiful, just beautiful, with those crinkles around his eyes, the sort of beauty that would melt anyone’s heart. He couldn’t help but stare, captivated, and it was almost like every day he loved this man more and more.

The next snowball hit him, and Ben couldn’t help but laugh himself. He hid behind the Force sensitive tree and threw another snowball at Poe even as he hid from one of Poe’s own snowballs. He laughed until his stomach ached, and he couldn’t even begin to say how lucky he was to have Poe. 

Of course, there was no luck; there was the Force, but either way Ben found himself loving this beautiful, caring man every day more and more.

***

It got dark out, so they couldn’t stay outside for long, but it was worth changing into their pajamas and snuggling by the fireplace. More than worth it, actually. Ben sighed contentedly even as they snuggled by the fire, watching the flames crackle and dance.

In the background, a holo played, a winter themed one, even as they drank caffa and snuggled under the blankets, and not for the first time, Ben knew that that was where he belonged, that more than anything, he was safe. He was safe with Poe, safe and cherished and utterly adored, and there was, really, no other place he’d rather be.


End file.
